Hawaiian Adventures
by Mellark-Malfoy-Morgenstern
Summary: Katniss and Johanna take a trip to Hawaii, before they start their first year at college. Who do they meet there? What adventures do they get up to?
1. Chapter 1

"EVERDEEN WAKE UP" I hear Johanna yell from her room, next to mine. I reach out and grab my phone seeing that it's 5:30am. Okay, I see why Jo was so persistant, and ... loud about waking me up, the airport is a half hour away, and our flight takes off at eight. Luckily, we packed a few days in advance, and laid out clothes for the flight last night, so all I have to do is get dressed. I'm not putting make-up on for the flight because I know it will dry my face out, so i'll put it on when we get to the hotel.

I dress in a sunset orange peplum shirt, and some jeans, and then on the way out of the house, throw on some converse. Johanna is already waiting in the car for me. Damn, that means she gets control of the radio, and all the way to the airport.

30 minutes and 7 Ed Sheeran songs later, we pull into the airport car park, take out our suitcases, and go towards the entrance. Once we get through all the security, we sit in the waiting area, which only seems to take 20 minutes, which might be because we play truth or dare, really loudly or maybe because it is only 20 minutes, it doesn't really bother me either way. It went fast and we had fun, which is all that really matters. My mood lowers slighltly when we get onto the plane, and realise that we're not sat next to each other. She's sat on the row behind me, which will end okay. We'll probably just put our earphones in, anyway. We make our way to our seats, and the people we are sat next to are already there. I sit down next to him, and he looks up at me, revealing his beautiful, sky blue eyes. Next to his golden blonde hair they stand out perfectly, and _ohmygod Katniss, blink. You look like a stalker, jus k._ I think. When I do come back into focus, I realize that he's been trying to talk to me, and he's snapping his fingers in front of my face. "Hello?"  
"Are you okay?"

"Everdeen, get back to earth" says Johanna, from behind us.

"Your name is Everdeen?" asks the boy.

"No, her name is brainless" - Johanna

"Jo, shut up. Hi, my name is Katniss, Katniss Everdeen"

"Nice to meet you, Katniss. My names Peeta, and that boy sat next to your friend... that's Finnick."

"Cool!" - Johanna, automatically taking it upon herself to think that because we knew someones name, they were her best friend "How long 'ya in Hawaii for, Peeta?"

"2 Weeks, we have to start a new school back in Panem in 3."

"You live in Panem?" I ask

"Yeah, why?" he asks

"We live there too! Just round the corner from Hunger College, Mocking st."

"Really? That's where I just moved in!"

"Awesome!" Johanna says, and then our conversation gets interrupted by the intercom, we will be landing in Hawaii in approximatley five minutes. Please put your seatbelts back on." _Wow. _I think _We spent two hours talking to these people_

10 minutes later, we are off the plane, and we get a taxi to our hotel. I finally get to put some make up on, and feel like me again. Me and Jo decide to go and get some food, as we haven't eaten all day. We go out of our hotel room, get into the lift, and my day gets even better. Standing there in front of me? Peeta... 

**Please tell me what you think. Should I continue? **

**Ellie x **


	2. Chapter 2

"Peeta?" I ask, my voice making me sound incredibly stalkerish, like I was hoping he'd be there. I guess, in a weird way, I kind of was.  
"Katniss?" He asks, in the same voice, just a more manly and perfect version of it."What are you doing here?"  
"Well, this is our hotel..but if you mean in the lift then we're going to get some food. What about you?"  
"We were just going to get some food too, do you want to go together?" I glance over at Johanna, slightly freaking out. It must be Jo he wants there, why would someone as perfect as him want someone as average as me? She gives the slightest nod of her head, and I look back at Peeta.  
"Um, sure? Where are we going to go?"  
"What do you like?" He asks  
"Sushiiiiii!" Johanna screams from the other side of the lift.  
"okay, sure" Peeta and Finnick agree  
We walk down the road to Yo! Sushi. and order,then find some seats while it's being prepared. Johanna sits in the corner, and Finnick quickly climbs in next to her, making me sit next to Peeta. Not that i'm upset about it, but I think Peeta might be. We all make casual small talk until our food comes, me and Johanna both ordered tuna rolls, Finnick ordered makizushi, because, in his words "It has the funniest name" and Peeta ordered oysters. When it arrives, I see Peeta cracking open all of the oysters, before eating any, looking really happy when he found a pearl in one, slipping it into his pocket. He's probably saving it for a girlfriend back home.  
It surprisingly takes us three hours to finish our sushi, and afterwards, walk around the pier for a few hours. We get back to our hotel room, at around three, and watch TV and play truth or dare, until seven o'clock, when Jo decides to get in the shower, and there is a knock on the door. I open it and there is Peeta. "Hey, Katniss, do you want to...um maybe go down to the beach?"  
"Sure," I respond, still hald in shock "Johanna's just in the shower though, do you want to wait for her, or make her meet us or..."  
"Not Johanna" He interrupts "Just you. You and me, okay?"  
"Okay," I say. I write a note for Johanna, telling her where im going to be, and leave for the beach with Peeta. I can't help but think how perfect this day has been.


	3. Chapter 3

"Peeta, why did you ask me here?" I say after we have been laid on the sand for a few minutes.  
"I wanted to get to know you," He says. Usually, at something like this I would freak out, even run away, but I feel oddly comfortable and unawkward here with Peeta. He's a really kind person, and I know, even after a day, that he wouldn't purposely hurt me, so I ask him  
"Well, what do you want to know?"  
"Really?"he asks  
"Yep"  
"Okay... well then.. um, whats your favorite color?"  
"Green, not exciting I know. What about you?"  
"Orange."  
"Orange?" I ask  
"Not a vivid orange, muted. Like... the sunset. Like your shirt actually"  
"Really?" I laugh "Lucky choice of shirt then"  
"Yeah. Okay, next question... Who's your favourite singer?"  
"Ariana Grande" I answer, without even thinking about it. "What about you?"  
"Don't really have one. I like 5 Seconds Of Summer, though."  
"Oh my god I LOVE them!"  
"Really?" He asks, sounding genuinely shocked "Okay next question... umm, tell me about your family?" I have to pause for a second. I never told anyone, besides Johanna, of course, about what happened. But I tell him anyway  
"I don't have any" I tell him, sounding as confident as I can.  
"What? Really? I'm so sorry," He says, panic overtaking his calm regular voice.  
"It's OK. It's not your fault. It wasn't really anyones fault. It just... happened"  
"You don't have to tell me, Katniss."  
"Thank you." I couldn't risk it. I didn't know how much he wanted to talk to me yet. I don't want him to feel sorry for me. "What about yours?"  
"Well.. I have two brothers, and I lived with my dad, until I moved to Panem City." He says, almost awkwardly. He does feel sorry for me.  
"What about your mum?" I ask  
"I... i... she.. she abused me... so my dad divorced her.." his eyes start sparkling, so I quickly change the topic,  
"Anymore questions?" I say, hurriedly. He reaches into his pocket, and pulls out something, that I can't see what it is, until he looks at me, dead in the eye and says,  
"Katniss, you are the most beautiful girl i've ever seen. I was wondering if.. maybe... you'd liketogoonadatewithmetommorrow?"  
"What? I couldn't understand you."  
"Katniss." He says, putting his palm under my chin "would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?"  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay." I say, and then I see what he pulled out of his pocket. The pearl from the restaurant, threaded with a necklace chain and he ties it around my neck  
"Okay." He says back


	4. Chapter 4

An hour or so later, after laying on the beach, just enjoying each others company, we decide to head back to the hotel, as it's 9o'clock, and pitch black outside. "Thank you for a lovely evening, Peeta." I say  
"Thank you, too"  
"And thank you for this beautiful necklace."  
"You're welcome,"  
"Do you and Finnick want to meet us for breakfast in the morning?"  
"Sure, we'll come for you," we say goodnight one last time, and I go back into my room, where Johanna is waiting, screaming at me  
"KATNISS WHERE WERE YOU? YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME WHERE YOU WERE GOING?" I point to the note I left her,  
"You mean, tell you like this?" I ask, holding it up. She tells me to shut up, and strops over to her bed, I go and sit next to her, and apologise for going out without telling her, even though I did, but I knew it was the only way to get Johanna to shut up, and I didn't want anything to ruin the perfect day that we had witnessed today. She says that she forgave me, and reaches up to give me a hug, she pauses halfway, looking at my throat, I start to panic for a minute as she looks really sinister, and I think that she is going to strangle me, and then I remember the necklace.  
"Where did you get that?" she asks, still looking sinister, and I don't think she's blinked since she saw it  
"From Peeta? Why?"  
"I KNEW IT I CALLED IT GIVE ME A SECOND" she screams, then runs over to the phone "Finnick? Oh, Hi, Peeta, It's Johanna is Finnick there?" _Why is she calling Finnick? _"Hi, Finnick. I am just informing you that you owe me $50. Goodbye" No more than 20 seconds later, Finnick tears into our room  
"Are you joking?!" he asks, and then Peeta comes into the room, completely out of breath  
"Finnick, what are you doing?" He asks  
"Well, according to Johanna, i owe her $50 and I wanted to see if that was true."  
"Why would you owe her money?"  
"Becuase you asked Katniss out" I see Peeta's face fall, and his eyes turn black, he turns and storms out of the room. I look at Finnick, shoot him a death glare and run out of the room after Peeta, and see him going into his, and Finnicks room at the end of the hall, I knock on the door  
"Peeta?" I ask  
"Katniss?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Oh, it's you. You can come in, if you want."  
"Ok" I open the door and step inside "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah. Can't see why Finnick can just leave me alone, just once."  
"Why? What's so bad?"  
"I really like you, Katniss. But everytime Finnick gets involved it always spirals backwards, and ends up with everyone hurt."  
"That's not going to happen, Peeta. I promise."  
"How do you know?" He asks. I search my brain for something I could tell him. A secret, that I never told anyone. Then it hits me  
"They're dead."  
"What? Who?"  
"I trust you.. I'm telling you about my family. They died in a car crash, last year. I never told anyone but, I trust you." I tell him, and break down crying.  
"You didn't have to tell me"  
"I have a feeling you would've found out in the future" I say, and he puts his face in my hair, making my face go into his neck, and I feel instantly soothed. Maybe this is it. Maybe i've found someone to care about.

**Yay, a chapter! Please reveiw and tell me what you're thinking, it means a lot! ")  
****Ellie x **


	5. Chapter 5

It feels abnormally safe, here with Peeta. I must've drifted off to sleep, because when I look at the clock its 2am. I look at Peeta, who is still laid next to me, with his arms wrapped around me. I wonder if he got any sleep at all last night, because he's still awake now.  
"Hey." I say  
"Hey, are you okay now?"  
"Yeah. Oddly, I had no nightmares. I've had at least one every night since the accident, but none tonight. Weird."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Are you okay, after the whole Finnick situation?"  
"Yeah, I forgot about that as soon as you came here."  
"Did he come back?"  
"No.." Peeta trails off. We both get really concerned at this point.. more like parents than friends, even though I haven't even known him for a day. "We should probably see if he's still in your room" So we do. We walk hand-in-hand to the end of the hall, where mine and Johanna's room is, and open the door, to find an extremely drunk Johanna, and a passed out Finnick  
"Whoa." I say "What happened in here" Johanna mutters something unintelligible, and throws a bottle at us.  
"You wanna stay in my room tonight?"  
"It's probably safer." I write a note for Johanna, telling her and Finnick to meet us in the cafe downstairs for breakfast tomorrow, at 9am and I put it in a place where she'll definitely see it, to make sure there wasn't another repeat of last night. I grab some Pajamas out of my suitcase, and put them on in the bathroom, while Peeta waits for me. When i'm ready, we head back to his room, and climb into bed, in the same position as before; intertwined with each other. It takes maybe 20 minutes for us to admit it, but neither of us can sleep, so we decide to play truth or dare. It's my turn first so he asks "Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare." I answer, confident that at 3am he wouldn't make me do something too bad, but oh was I wrong.  
"I dare you to... climb out of the window, and scare the people in the next room by tapping on the window"  
"Well played, Mellark." I say, and start opening the window.  
"Be careful!" he yells, but i'm already at the next room. I tap, and he should know that the mission was a success by the scream, that is still lasting by the time I get back to the room.  
"okay, your turn."  
"Truth"  
"You said earlier that Finn always ruins things, how many relationships of yours has he ruined?"  
"Two, but they were both years ago"  
"Oh. Well, what happened?"  
"You only get one question" he says, and I automatically feel bad. It wasn't any of my business.  
"Sorry. I shouldn't have asked"  
"It's a game, Katniss, calm down. Okay, your turn"  
"Truth"  
"How many relationships have you been in?"  
"One, two years ago, but he cheated on me, and I haven't been able to stand the male population since. I don't know what made you so different but I know that i'm glad you are"  
"Seriously? Who would cheat on you?"  
"You only get one question" I mimick him  
"Ah, Touche, but it wasn't a question. It was a statement of stupidity."  
"Your turn."  
"Truth"  
"You are such a wimp"  
"I don't care"  
"Okay.. um, what made you move to Panem?"  
"I just wanted a fresh start for college." He says "but i'm glad I did otherwise I wouldn't have met you." I can feel my heart tingling when he says this. I only come back to earth when he says "Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare?"  
"Ok" He smirks. "I dare you... to kiss me"


	6. Chapter 6

I panic when he says this; I mean, I like this guy, but how much do I like him, and in what way? I mean, I met him today. I trust him. I told him about my family, so I must trust him more than I thought I did. Maybe I don't even understand it, but eventually I say  
"Dare accepted", so it happens. It lasts for a few minutes till Johanna comes bursting into the room  
"Katnissssssssssssssssssssssss" She slurs. She's drunk. "Why was there a stranger in my room? Why are you in here? Who's this guy? What about Gale?" she asks, all so fast that you have to be used to her being drunk to pick up on what she's saying.  
"What about Gale?" I ask  
"Who's Gale?" Peeta asks, I can feel the sadness in his voice  
"Katniss' boyfriend who she's cheating on with you!" She yells, and lunges to punch him  
"JO!" I scream and run in front of him. She catches me with her fist, but it's worth it, so she doesn't touch Peeta. We fight for about half an hour more over Gale, until I see Peeta going to sit on his bed, not breaking eye contact with the floor. I shove Johanna out of Peeta's room, and go and sit next to him on the bed  
"I'm so sorry about her," I say, feeling genuinely guilty  
"Sorry about what? Making me fall for you, even in a day, and then crushing me"  
"What? I don't have a boyfriend!"  
"Then who's Gale, and why did Johanna think you were dating him?"  
"He... He's the guy who cheated on me.." I say, sobbing. I don't know why i'm crying; whether it's because of the memories of Gale, or knowing that I upset Peeta so much.

**Peeta's****POV  
**I made her cry. I am the worst person on the planet. I made her cry. I don't know what to do, she's going to hate me. I put my arms around her, because I want her to know that she should feel safe around me. I've only know her for a day, but I feel like we're going to be around each other for a long time, I hope we are anyway. "Katniss?" I whisper, but she's fallen asleep. I lift her up, and put her into bed, and lay next to her, then I think that after I've been so awful to her this evening, she probably won't want me sleeping this close to her, I untuck my arms from under her, which causes her to stir, I stand up, and start to walk over to the bed that should've been Finnick's, when I hear her mumbling "Peeta?"  
"I'm here Katniss,"  
"Stay with me" I go back over to the other bed, where she is laid, take her in my arms again, and she nuzzles her face into my chest, and I put mine in her hair, and give her a light kiss, as to not make her uncomfortable.  
I reply to her,"Always,"


	7. Chapter 7

Katniss' POV

I wake up, at 8am and feel someone next to me, at first, I think its Jo, but when I turn my head and see Peeta laid there, with his arms wrapped around me, I remember all the events of last night and get annoyed. I remember Peeta telling me that he wouldn't blame me if I hated him.. why would I hate him? It's not his fault Johanna and Finnick got drunk. Then I remember that I never told Peeta that I didn't hate him, and get annoyed at myself again. My mood perks up, a few minutes later, though, when I remember that Peeta and I are going out later today.

After half an hour, I decide that I need to get in the shower, or at least stand up, as I can't feel my left leg. I want to get up, and walk around, to get the feeling back, but Peeta looks so peaceful in his sleep, and I don't want to risk disturbing that. As if he read my thoughts, though, at that precise moment, he starts thrashing around, "PEETA?" I yell, panicking, I shake him trying to wake him up, but he just continues to thrash around, at one point, he accidentally punches me in the eye, it hurts, but I continue to try and wake him up, "PEETA!" I scream, and he opens his eyes slightly, and I sigh, relieved. "Peeta, thank god," I whisper and hug him  
"Wha...What happened?"  
"I don't know, I think you had a nightmare, I was so worried are you okay" I mumble into his chest  
"Katniss, i'm fine, it happens all the time"  
"Really"  
"Well.. not all the time, but i haven't had someone to care about in a long time"  
I sit back, releasing him, and look him in the eye. I try to speak again, but he interrupts me, "Kat... your eye.." he gasps  
"It's fine" I tell him "you didn't exactly mean to"  
"No, it's not fine, I hit you. I'm no better than my mother i'm so sorry, Katniss, you have every right to hate me.." He rambles.  
I rack my brain, to think of a way to make him shut up, and it doesn't take long to come up with this idea. I don't know whether it's because I want him to shut up, or whether I just want to do it, but before I even know what i'm doing, I smash my lips against his. It feels natural. It's weird, but natural at the same time. I pull away, and say to him "I have a right to hate you.. but I don't. And I never will."  
He sighs, relieved and tells me that we should get ready to go to breakfast, luckily, I thought ahead and brought extra clothes and make up with me last night, so I can get dressed without going back to my room, I go into the bathroom to get changed, while Peeta gets changed in the bedroom. I wear a blue/green dip-dyed dress, and some blue sandals, and use make up to cover the slight bruise over my eye, not that Johanna, or Finnick would've noticed, but I think it will help put Peeta's mind at rest, if he cant see it, it's not there sort of thing. I do my eye shadow to match my dress, brush my teeth, and go to meet Peeta.  
"You...look...beautiful.."  
"I totally have a right to hate you" I kid, and open the door, to be met by Johanna and Finnick... kissing? 

* * *

**There's chapter 7! Please tell me if you are enjoying this story & Reveiw ^_^ Ellie x **


End file.
